The invention relates to the problem of optimizing the transport of physical objects.
The International patent application with the International publication number WO 03/035282 A2 and the corresponding European patent EP 1 455 959, entitled to the Deutsche Post AG, describe a method for processing objects wherein information located on at least one surface of the object is detected. The processing of the objects is characterized in that address information determined by means of the information located on the surface of the object is compared with available address information in a databank or in a database drawn up there from.
The United States patent application US 2005/0021389 A1 also describes a method and a system for calculating an environmental score for a business unit. It also includes a computer system for calculating a score for separately accountable business units, the score being indicative of a level of unaccounted aspects of external environmental cost of economic activities.
The United States patent publication US 2005/0052810 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for calculating an environmental indicator and recording medium with calculation program recorded there on. According to this document database and data table are stored in a memory. The database has data associated with the part lists and product specifications of products in conjunction with products identification codes, whereas the data table has processing yields and environmental indicator factors in conjunction with material codes which respectively indicate the material of each part constituting a product. Afterwards processing yield and environmental indicator factor for every material code are calculated by referring the data table, the material codes relating to the parts corresponding to the part numbers which have been extracted.